


LevYaku 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Haiba Lev, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Lev, I want you to fuck me," Yaku whispered into his ear as he broke the kiss apart.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Kudos: 340





	LevYaku 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

After only one beer, Yaku decided it was time to have some fun. He planned on making a move since there was no way he would go along with Lev’s idea of dating.

Lev, who didn’t even finish his first bottle, saw that Yaku was deep in thought and asked concerned,  
"Yaku... What‘s wrong?"

"Nothing, I’m just thinking about something," Yaku answered, a smirk slightly showing on his face.

"What are you thinking about?!" Lev asked, being curious.

"Should I show you?" Yaku replied suggestively. However, Lev didn’t quite get Yaku‘s flirty tone and beamed,  
"Yes! Please show me, Yaku!"

"Alright then, you asked for this," Yaku said as he pushed Lev down on the couch.

Climbing on his roommate‘s lap, Yaku looked at Lev expectantly, but he was just too innocent and didn’t get the memo. Lev thought about what Yaku wanted, but was interrupted when Yaku suddenly placed a kiss on his lips.

This was it. Their first kiss.

And it was not a slow and romantic kiss like in the Hollywood movies.

It was a rough and fierce kiss.

"Lev, I want you to fuck me," Yaku whispered into his ear as he broke the kiss apart. 

Lev‘s idea of innocent love completely shattered in that moment.

"B-but Y-Yaku... We haven’t e-even been on our f-first date..." Lev stuttered nervously.  
"I-I want t-to appreciate you a-and treat y-you well!" he added as Yaku began grinding on Lev‘s lap. 

Yaku just smirked again and replied flirtatiously,  
"If you want to treat me well, give it to me, Lev."

"A-are y-you really f-fine with that?" Lev stuttered again, being concered for Yaku.

"Lev... Yes I am!" Yaku snapped slightly, being a bit frustrated at this point.

But when he saw Lev’s overwhelmed facial expression, he started to feel a bit sorry and mumbled,  
"I won’t force you if you don’t want to..."

"No... I-I want t-to. I just... never done it before..." Lev replied, trying to sound as self-assured as possible.

Yaku’s jaw dropped and he stopped grinding on Lev as he blurred out,  
"You’re a virgin?!... Maybe we should do it another time then... I don’t want to overwhelm you."

Lev shook his head and grabbed Yaku’s hand just to place it on his semi erect dick.  
"So you’re just going to leave my like this?" he whined quietly.

Happy that things were going his way, Yaku quickly moved to kneel in front of Lev. While he finally undid his Lev’s pants, Yaku whispered,  
"I’m going to show you everything. Don’t worry."

Lev quickly moved his hips up, so that Yaku was able to pull his pants down. 

To say Yaku was surprised at the size of Lev’s dick, was an understatement. 

Because of Lev’s height Yaku had always imagined that it was big, but seeing his roommate’s huge cock right in front of him was a godly experience.

"Lev... You’re so big... I love it..." Yaku whispered as he began rubbing his cheek on Lev’s cock.

"I love your size so much..." Yaku moaned again while he started placing kisses on Lev’s member.

It made Lev grow even harder.

"I want your big cock in me, Lev..." he continued moaning desperately. 

Meanwhile, Lev was as hard as physically possible and also couldn’t wait anymore. 

He wasn’t able to form a proper answer, so he just nodded, giving consent. When Yaku was about to remove his own pants to prepare himself, he finally realized something.

"Fuck... Lev, we don’t have condoms and lube," he whispered in frustration as he stopped kissing Lev‘s dick.

"W-without..." Lev moaned, being desperate to fuck. Yaku‘s eyes widened and he quickly replied,  
"Lev, I love your huge cock, but... I‘m just going to admit it once: I‘m a very small person, so you cock won’t fit without lube."

Lev whined a bit at the thought of not being able to fuck his roommate today. 

But his thoughts were interrupted when Yaku started kissing his cock again.

"Don’t worry, beautiful huge cock. I suddenly got an idea," Yaku whispered. 

Lev didn’t care that Yaku just spoke to his cock instead of him, so he just nodded again. 

In one quick movement Yaku pulled out his phone and texted someone. Afterwards he continued worshiping Lev‘s dick. Rubbing his cheek all over his cock again, Yaku moaned,  
"So big... and beautiful..."

He quickly proceeded with kissing Lev’s member again, making the most sinful moans ever. Meanwhile, Lev was almost in a trance. Yaku‘s worshipping turned him on so much that he felt lightheaded. 

This continued until they heard a knock on the door. Yaku then quickly stood up and opened it.  
"Here are the lube and the condoms you wanted... There‘s not much left though...  
I already used them with someone else today," Kuroo announced proudly. 

For the following sentence he started to whisper, so that Lev won‘t hear him.  
"You‘re really going to fuck Lev right away?"

"He‘s going to fuck me. Got a problem with that?!" Yaku hissed in response. Curiously, Kuroo stuck his head inside the room, just to see Lev sitting on the couch with his hard dick on full sight.

"Damn... Good luck getting that inside..." he whispered shocked. Yaku got a bit angry and quickly shoved Kuroo away before shutting and locking the door again. 

Afterwards he quickly made his way to Lev. Yaku‘s eyes started to light up as he sat in front of Lev‘s cock again.  
"I know you missed me... Big dick..." Yaku whispered while looking at Lev‘s crotch alone.

"Yaku... please..." Lev moaned desperately, while pushing his hips towards Yaku’s face to get some friction.

"know you’re eager..." Yaku moaned while grabbing the cock in front of him and rubbing it all over his flushed cheeks again. It looked like Yaku‘s attention was on Lev‘s dick only.

"Is this better, beautiful cock? Did you want someone to touch you?" Yaku whispered, continuing to basically cuddle with Lev‘s dick.

"Don‘t worry you’re going to be in me soon..." Yaku said in a loving tone, almost as if Lev‘s dick was the person who wanted to take him on a date. 

He quickly let go of Lev‘s member, just to remove his pants and underwear. Lev didn’t expect for this to happen so quickly, so he just stared at Yaku for a good minute before whispering,  
"Can I- Can I touch you?"

Yaku grinned and started straddling Lev‘s lap. The grey haired male softly pushed their dicks together and moved his big hands up and down a few times. To Yaku this was the hottest thing ever. Seeing his tiny dick next to Lev‘s monster cock turned him on so much that he became really desperate.

"Lev... Your size is so hot," Yaku moaned, grinding on Lev‘s lap.

"Do you like mine too?" he teased,  
wanting to bring out Lev‘s dirty side more.

"Yes, I-I love your s-small c-cock," Lev stuttered overwhelmed. For everyone else this would’ve been an insult, but for Yaku this was even more of a turn-on. Their size difference made him feel hornier than he‘s ever been. Yaku would never admit it, but he quite obviously had the biggest size kink ever and Lev started to realize that when Yaku started speaking to his dick again,  
"I’m going to prep myself, so that you can enter me soon... You beautiful huge cock."

"I-I want to s-see it. I w-want to learn..." Lev moaned desperately, wanting to watch Yaku fingering himself. 

The smaller male quickly nodded and turned around on Lev‘s lap, so that his ass was facing him.

"Look here," Yaku moaned as he lubed his fingers up. When he pushed his first finger in, Lev let out a quiet moan. He has never seen something so hot in his whole life. 

After a few seconds of quickly pushing his finger in and out Yaku added already the second one. Two fingers where nothing for him, considering that his toys at home were almost as big as Lev‘s dick.

"Do you see enough, Lev?" Yaku groaned as he stretched himself open.

"Y-yeah," Lev stuttered as he watched Yaku fingering himself. 

When Yaku curled his fingers inwards and pushed them down, he began shaking a bit. Letting out a loud moan, he explained,  
"This... This i-is the prostate, Lev. I-it feels v-very good there."

Lev nodded quickly and began touching Yaku‘s asshole with his index finger. Meanwhile Yaku continued fingerfucking himself, brushing his hand against Lev‘s finger constantly. In awe and not thinking about the consequences, Lev suddenly pushed his index finger in with Yaku‘s. 

Yaku began shaking even more and groaned,  
"L-Lev... Y-you can’t j-just push it i-inside..."

Slightly panicking that he hurt Yaku, Lev quickly stuttered,  
"S-sorry, should I pull o-out?"

Yaku immediately shook his head and replied,  
"No... I‘ll g-get used to it... Move your f-finger along with mine..."

As Yaku pushed his fingers out a bit, Lev soon followed his movements, ambitious to do things correctly now. For Yaku this was a whole new experience since Lev‘s long finger reached much deeper into him than his own. He was used to preparing himself alone.

After a minute, Yaku started to rock his hips back and forth to feel even more pleasure.  
"L-Lev... Add a-another one," Yaku moaned out of breath. 

Preparing himself with three fingers was usually enough, but he never took a dick as huge as Lev‘s so he wanted to take precautions.

Lev quickly obliged and pushed his middle finger in fast. He immediately started moving them at a rapid pace, wanting Yaku to feel good.

"F-fuck, L-Lev... Not s-so fast..." Yaku moaned, being overwhelmed by Lev‘s finger movements. 

Lev was getting impatient and groaned:  
"Yakuuuu... When are you r-ready?"

Yaku was also getting impatient and decided he wanted Lev’s huge dick now. He loved a slight burn when he was being stretched to the max anyways. 

When Yaku removed his fingers, Lev did the same. Catching his breath, he was finally able to speak normally again.

"I’m ready, huge cock. You can enter me," Yaku grinned while grabbing a condom. 

Again, Lev didn’t mind that Yaku started speaking to his dick again, so he just let Yaku do whatever he wanted.

"Look, Lev. I’ll show you how to put a condom on," Yaku whispered as he turned around on Lev’s lap, facing him. 

Moving his head towards Lev‘s cock again, Yaku started speaking to him once more,  
"We have to wrap you, beautiful cock... or otherwise you‘d spill your dirty seeds in me and I don’t want that."

When he finished talking he placed one more loving kiss on Lev‘s tip and finally opened the condom package. While slowly rolling the rubber on Lev‘s dick, Yaku made sure that Lev watched his every move. He didn’t plan on doing everything himself the next time. 

Finishing, Yaku added,  
"And know we just have to lube you up, big dick."

He quickly grabbed the essential Kuroo had bought them and poured a big amount on Lev‘s member, just to be sure it fits. He wouldn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of not getting his dick inside.

"Lev, I‘m going to turn around again, so that you‘ll see my hole better," Yaku moaned turned on. He wanted Lev to learn as much as possible right now. 

Finally lining himself up, ass facing Lev again, Yaku almost died from anticipation.

"Look closely at my hole, Lev," he moaned again as he slowly sank down on the huge cock. 

Meanwhile, Lev did as Yaku told him and stared at Yaku‘s hole intensely. The way it completely stretched around his dick amazed him.

Must be because of the good preparation, Lev though proudly and put his hands on Yaku‘s slim waist.

After a few minutes passed Yaku still only managed to sink half way down and the impatient and inexperienced boy that he was, Lev decided it would be a good idea to quickly just push him further down with his hands.

"FUCK LEV, THAT HURTS!" Yaku screamed almost in agony as he suddenly had Lev’s huge cock completely in him.  
His legs started shaking violently and his asshole started clenching. 

Lev immediately noticed he made a huge mistake when Yaku turned his head around and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I‘m sorry, Y-Yaku... Should I pull out?!" he asked, slightly panicking again. Yaku quickly shook his head and replied,  
"N-no, it’s going to be fine. Just let me get used to it. A-and don’t to that again..."

Lev felt bad for hurting Yaku like that and began placing soft kisses on his roommate’s neck.

"Fuck... I... I even have a belly bulge, because of your huge cock," he added in exhaustion. 

And even though Yaku was in pain, he still was extremely turned on and proud that he was able to take Lev‘s whole cock.

To ease the pain Lev also rubbed his index finger around Yaku‘s hole again. 

As the pain slowly faded into pleasure, Yaku moaned,  
"Thank you, L-Lev... I‘ll move now..."

Slowly bending his upperbody forward to make his asshole more visible for Lev, Yaku began moving his hips up and down. Still very slow, because he was sensitive from Lev’s attack earlier. 

Meanwhile, Lev grew even harder as he saw his own cock disappearing in Yaku‘s small body over and over again. When Yaku picked up the pace, he moaned loudly,  
"How a-are you feeling i-in me, huge cock..?"

Lev who finally gathered some courage answered,  
"He‘s h-happy in there."

Turned on by Lev’s dirty talk, Yaku demanded,  
"Please also m-move..."

Lev, being a bit overwhelmed again, didn’t know what to do. He just listened to his instincts which told him to chase his orgasm quicker. 

Therefore, he grabbed his partner‘s small hips and stood up, making Yaku‘s upperbody fall on the small coffee table across from them. 

While Yaku tried to understand what the hell just happened, Lev suddenly picked up his pace, fucking him roughly while holding his hips completely up in the air. This position was also new to Yaku, so his ass started clenching violently, trying not so fall over.

"S-shit, Lev. W-where did y-you learn to f-fuck like that?" Yaku moaned completely out of breath, pushing himself up on his elbows, not believing that Lev never fucked someone.

Tears started forming in his eyes again (this time from pleasure) as Lev continued to pound into him hard. Lightheaded Lev groaned,  
"P-porn?"

If Yaku wasn‘t fucked out of his mind at this moment, he would’ve laughed about Lev‘s comment. But the fact that he could feel Lev’s dick deep in him made him unable to respond.

As Lev pounded even harder into Yaku, the only sound leaving the smaller male‘s lip were loud moans and pleas like,  
"Ahhhh... L-Lev! Faster... Ahhhhh!"

For Lev the sounds were like heaven. 

Hearing Yaku‘s slutty moans and the lewd squelching sounds of his asshole made him even more excited.

When Lev made an extra harsh thrust, Yaku let out the lewdest and loudest moan Lev has ever heard,  
"Lev, I love your big fat cock inside of me, wreck my hole more!"

Lev quickly obliged and picked up his pace even more. Pounding Yaku as fast as he could he slowly felt himself getting close to his orgasm. 

Tightening his grip on Yaku‘s hips, Lev groaned,  
"I’m g-gonna cum, p-please... Can I cum, Yaku?"

As Yaku‘s whole body began trembling slightly, he quickly moaned,  
"Y-yeah... Don’t pull out!"

Lev continued plowing into his roommate, thrusts getting a bit sloppier, but the pace stayed the same.

A few seconds later Yaku suddenly began shaking violently so that his upperbody fell onto the coffeetable. 

High pitched moans left his mouth as he continued trembling enormously. For a short while that stayed this way, Yaku not being able to stop himself from quivering. 

Lev didn’t understand what was happening, so he just carried on with pounding Yaku deep, chasing his orgasm. 

Yaku meanwhile stopped moving all together, his small body was lying on the coffeetable being completely worn out.

Lev didn’t realize what had happened and his thrusts got even harder as he came into the condom.

Riding out of his orgasm he saw what had happened to Yaku. Slightly panicking, he quickly pulled out of him before tearing off the condom and throwing it into the nearest corner. 

As he turned Yaku around, Lev saw a content smile forming on his lips.  
"That was the best sex I’ve ever had..." Yaku said exhausted, smile not leaving his lips. 

Yaku was a very experienced guy, but never felt as good as with Lev. It was almost embarrassing that a virgin was able to make him feel better than any other partner before.

"H-how d-did you come?!" Lev blurred out confused as he saw white strings of cum on the table.

"Anal orgasm..." Yaku whispered happily, seeing Lev‘s shocked facial expression.

"That exists?!" Lev shouted before quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

"Apparently yes. This was also my first one..." Yaku answered contently, still not moving at all. 

Lev saw Yaku‘s exhaustion and lifted him up the table to lay him down on the soft couch. Yaku was thankful that Lev cared for him and was about to say thank you, but then was interrupted by Lev suddenly turning him onto his stomach again. Yaku thought that Lev only wanted to make him more comfortable, but that was not the case. 

His roommate suddenly began stretching his ass cheeks apart, examining his gaping asshole closely.

"Why does it move, Yaku?" Lev asked curiously, eyes wide open.

"Because it already misses your huge cock," Yaku answered cheekily, not ready to explain even more things to Lev. He would just tell him another time. Too exhausted to care, Yaku just let Lev watching his asshole, while he slowly felt himself dozing off.


End file.
